


In Five Pieces

by Phalanx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalanx/pseuds/Phalanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Aoihand's Multiverse Challenge. Sets of five drabbles for an AU scenario where Straw Hat Crew only comprised of members of the Eleven Supernova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> >  
>  **Written for Aoihand's Multiverse Challenge, of which the rules were supposedly:**
> 
> Rules:
> 
> 1.) Write minimum five drabbles.
> 
> 2.) The setting must have an obviously AU slant in a very overt way.
> 
>  
> 
> _Note: I'm sticking with the traditional definition of "drabble" which is exactly 100 words. Since it doesn't say that all five drabbles have to be in different settings, I'm picking the same AU setting and writing 5 scenarios, like the sneaky loop-holer that I am XD_
> 
>  
> 
> **AU Scenario: If the Straw-Hat crew were comprised of members of the 11 Supernovas instead.**
> 
> * * *

**1st Piece: Baratie**

"If I get rid of Don Krieg, my debt's off, okay?"

Redleg-Zeff scowled at the glutton of a girl who had in one sitting, scoffed down the entirety of the Baratie's stores. As her unfortunate vessel had been sunk (accidentally) by Krieg, she'd been left with a hefty bill unpaid.

"You stole my idea!" pouted Monkey D. Luffy. The pressed-into-serving-to-pay-off my-debt chore-boy had been about to propose the same thing.

"All debts... off!" growled Zeff, tired. "Just get rid of Krieg!"

One one-sided battle later, the  _Going Merry_  sailed forth, leaving behind crying babies and flotsam.

* * *

 

**2nd Piece: Drum Island**

"After King Wapol fled, a mysterious doctor arrived at the island and claimed the castle for his... work."

That had been what Dalton had said many hours earlier, when Luffy had come to Drum Island for someone to cure Bonney. Now, they were climbing up the sheer freezing cliffs, the rubber-boy clawing in desperation to reach the castle at the top.

Many more hours later, he lay exhausted and frost-bitten at the edge of cliff, begging the dark figure loitering beside the castle to:

"P-please... Save my nakama."

"Trust me," Law said, smiling. "I'm a doctor."

* * *

 

**3rd Piece: Alabasta**

Three Straw-Hats stared in disbelief at the presence of Mr. Divide-by-Diez, Crocodile's right-hand man.

Law had half-drawn his nodachi when Luffy said flatly to the stowaway: "Oh, you're not dead?"

"It's your fault I'm alive- I wanted to die!" Mr. "Divide-By-Diez" Drake countered. "I've nowhere else- let me be your navigator."

"Don't listen to him, Luffy," said Bonney, preparing to turn Drake into Mr. Divide-By-Zero.

"It's okay guys. "The captain grinned. "He's not that bad."

"Damnit, it  _would_  be nice for a change," admitted Law. "I'm a doctor, not a navigator."

* * *

 

**4th Piece: Skypiea**

"There should be five survivors," said Enel, "Thus there being six here is quite problematic."

"So you did see me," said Urouge to the mad-god, coming out of his hiding place. "I'd like to have a word about our homeland that you blew up, Enel... Bilkan to bilkan."

"Chances of survival. Individually Fighting: 2%. Escaping: 5%. Joining Forces: 45%," droned Basil Hawkins, whose crew had been sentenced to cloud drifting. "We should follow the course with the highest chance of success."

Bonney, Law and Drake exchanged glances, conveniently forgetting Wiper.

"Teamwork it is."

* * *

 

**5th Piece: Enies Lobby**

"...better that I die... they'll never stop hunting me down!" Drake finished, having revealed his past as a rear-admiral.

The five Straw-Hats stood opposing the Tower of Justice, the CP9 and their two captives; Drake and Kidd, on the other.

"Hawkins," Luffy said, "Burn that flag."

The "Magician" whipped out a white handkerchief and lit it. The World Government's flag combusted in tandem.

"I haven't heard it from you yet, Drake," Luffy yelled. "Say you want to live!"

"Oh bother." Kidd rolled his eyes at the display. "You lot... are TOO emotional."

* * *

 

**End Set 1**


	2. Five Droubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Five (More) Pieces
> 
> Written for Aoihand's Multiverse Challenge.
> 
> Note: I'd originally meant to have this whole thing done as a one-shot set of 5 drabbles, but unexpected response to my little drabbles was so good and it was so fun I decided to do another set. To make things interesting, I decided to do the next set as a set of "droubles" which is... you guessed it, exactly 200 words long.
> 
> As before, all five droubles follow the same setting, me not being quite the sneaky loop-holer after all ;)
> 
> AU Scenario: If the Straw-Hat crew were comprised of members of the 11 Supernovas instead.

**6th Piece: The Bridge of Hesitation**

**  
**

The marine held in the grasp of Hawkins' straw-man form seemed to be having a brown-pants day. "It would seem that the last card has been played." 

The bridge had been destroyed by the Buster Call. Their captain victorious, but down. Their escape ship was in flames, but when hope had died, the  _Going Merry_  had come to save them.

"They are going to take Luffy out first!" Dino-Drake yelled with a mouth full of marine. "We need to get him over the edge and into the Merry!"

"He's taken too much damage to move," Law observed as he "roomed" and "shambled" assorted body parts.

"Hey Kidd, can't you attract him over or anything?" Bonney complained in-between making marine babies (Not. That. Way.).

"Just shut up and jump, Pinky."

This triggered a round of expletives from the recipient of the jibe. Nevertheless, a section of metal wreckage moved to scoop Luffy off the remnant of tower and right into the waiting arms of Urouge, who was already on board the Merry.

"Geez, Rubber-boy," whined Kidd as they escaped. "Would it kill you to wear something metal once in a while?"

****

* * *

 

**7th Piece: Marineford Bounty Office**

**  
**

On the table before Sengoku was an impressive collection of fresh bounty posters.

"Declared war on the World Government!" Sengoku was shrieking in rage. "…Set the flag on fire! Enies Lobby leveled… former rear-admiral Drake escaped!"

"Wow, they've all got great taste in hats!" was Garp's helpful contribution. "Those Straw-Hat Pirates… They probably could call themselves The Pimp-Hat Pirates and get away with it."

Sengoku fixed Garp an evil glare. "Monkey D. Garp, be serious! Your grandson Luffy is currently in charge of one of the most dangerous little crews in the Grand Line!" He snatched the stack of posters. "Look at them!" groaned the fleet-admiral. "Each of them are practically strong enough to be captains in their own right!"

"Zoan-fruit user Drake, we know about him… Bonney, Law, Hawkins, Kidd… we've never quite defined their powers but they are definitely Paramecia. So is their captain, Monkey D. Luffy. The remaining member, Urouge, we don't know much about."

"Six out of seven... that's a lot of hammers."

Sengoku's eyes glazed over in a dreamy expression. "Now, if they would only save us the trouble and have something happen to their ship..."

****

* * *

 

**8th Piece: Water 7**

**  
**

Garp's ludicrously huge cannon ball was going to crush the  _Thousand Stormy_ into smithereens, right on its maiden voyage.

Not if the maker of the  _Stormy_  had anything to say about it.

"Hey Dinosaur, remember the red button?"

"Yes?"

"Push the red button."

The navigator did not look pleased, but did as the mad shipwright instructed. Without warning, the  _Stormy_  blasted off into the air, its passage heralded by the terrified screams of its passengers. It landed in a ginormous splash several klicks away.

Navigator and pilot both blinked. The deck was completely devoid of nakama.

"WOO HOO! It worked!" whooped Kidd. "I wasn't quite sure if it would or if we'd get blown up."

"Ohgodhe'sinsaneandwe'velosteveryone..." yammered the navigator in a panic as he frantically tried to un-embed his claws from the railing.

Silence, and then...

Urouge emerged from the ocean like a surfacing whale, a half-drowned crew-mate in each hand, and two clenched between his teeth.

"Perhaps..." said Drake, sweating profusely. "... we should consider recruiting more non-devilfruit-users into the crew."

Kidd was too busy laughing his head off to say much, other than something about "payback for the pants".

****

* * *

 

**9th Piece: Thriller Bark**

**  
**

"So, let me get this straight..." Kidd said to Killer as the Straw-Hats battled Oars in the background. "That shichibukai Moria cut off your shadow and implanted it on a corpse?"

Killer nodded.

"And apparently that reanimates them with your personality?" Law interjected.

Killer nodded again.

Law whistled, impressed. "Now why didn't I think of that? That is  _such_  a brilliant idea—"

"Keep your creepy experiments to yourself," interrupted Kidd rudely, drawing a not-very-sophisticated hand-gesture from the dark doctor in response. He made a mental note to murder the doctor in his sleep sometime in the future. "So which dead body did Moria use your shadow on?"

Killer pointed at Oars, who was rampaging around furiously swinging a zoan-transformed T-Rex by the tail.

Both Law and Kidd turned to look at Oars (who was now playing stretch with their fearless captain), and then at Killer (who stood there impassively), and then back at Oars again (who was now busy tying the rubber-man and Hawkins, who was in his straw-man form, into a knot).

There was a significant pause.

"I can see the resemblance," Law said, finally.

"Especially in the hair," agreed Kidd.

* * *

**10th Piece: The Ruins of Thriller Bark**

**  
**

The blast-wave shook the island, reducing it to utter ruin.

Once the chaos had died away into silence, Kuma approached his quarry: Straw-Hat Luffy. And this time, there was no pirate crew to stop him.

Or so he'd thought.

"ROOM!"

"REPEL!"

There were certain disadvantages to being a cyborg made of metal, Kuma soon discovered. But he was not a shichibukai for nothing. Even as he was magnetically thrown backwards into Law's "room" space (presumably to be dissected) he opened his mouth and fired in the direction of the two interlopers.

Which would have blasted both Law and Kidd into smithereens if Drake, lightning-fast in his half-zoan form, hadn't tackled them out of the way.

"That Vegapunk..." growled the former rear-admiral as they scrambled to their feet. "...he incorporated Kizaru's laser into you?"

"Whatever... but he's not taking Luffy," said Bonney determinedly as Urouge and Killer appeared behind her.

"Apapapa... time for an encore." Although not crew, Apoo joined, in gratitude of his shadow's return.

"The fates are not kind to you, Kuma," intoned Hawkins as he emerged from the darkness.

"Yeah, you just hit—"

"—THE 1.5 BILLION BERI JACKPOT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the second set.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering about the crew roles in this AU:
> 
> Luffy = Captain
> 
> Bonney = Cook (but she eats most of it)
> 
> Law = Doctor (but people avoid being sick because of it)
> 
> Drake = Navigator (because he's the only one sane enough for it)
> 
> Hawkins = Clairvoyant (Not that archeologist was any more relevant to a pirate crew)
> 
> Urouge = Muscle, and Lifesaver (Otherwise they would all drown)
> 
> Kidd = Shipwright/Mechanic (Mad mechanic who built the Thousand Stormy, which is a dark and evil version of the Thousand Sunny)
> 
> Killer = Sharp Bladed Thing Guy (Who significantly, can also swim)
> 
> Apoo = Musician (Bink's Sake... the REEEEMIX!)
> 
> The first mate position is sort of divided between Bonney and Law.
> 
> I still haven't covered Zoro and Capone, so maybe that'll be something to look forward to.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kind comments! This has been one of the most fun drabble sets I've ever gotten to write! As before, I love hearing your thoughts, so do feel free to drop a note!


	3. Five Trebbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Aoihand's Multiverse Challenge.  
> Note: Since I started this thing I figure I might as well finish it properly. (Just look at what your challenge has meta-morphed into, Aoihand!) So here is the final installment set of the Straw-Hat Supernova AU drabbles.
> 
> Anyway, it wouldn't be right if I didn't do the whole word limit thing, so here we have... trebbles! (300 words) I am so predictable, right?
> 
> AU Scenario: If the Straw-Hat crew were comprised of members of the 11 Supernovas instead.

**11th Piece: The Courtyard of Sacrifice**

"You bastards... had better make sure... you finish him off," gasped Kidd shortly before he passed out.

Bodies were littered around the courtyard, a testament to the fierce battle that had raged. It had not been in vain, because the shichibukai was on his knees and missing one arm.

But he was going down fighting, and was mouth-lasering at a desperately-dodging Drake. But his concentration left him open to attack from another source: Law, who buried his nodachi deep into Kuma's neck. The resulting explosion caught the doctor and threw him onto a twisted piece of metal which impaled him through.

"LAW!" yelled Drake, now the only active combatant left.

"It would appear that this is the end." Somehow, Kuma still retained his awareness.

Drake approached the dying Kuma. "For you, maybe."

"Your crew is severely injured, and your doctor fatally wounded. Let me make you an offer."

Reptilian-like eyes narrowed. "Which is?"

"Deliver a final message for me, and I will transfer the damage inflicted on your doctor to yourself, so that he can save your nakama."

Drake hesitated, but only briefly.

"Let me choose the place."

Five minutes later, a fully-restored Law watched as Drake prepared to fulfill his part of the bargain.

"This'll be your funeral," said the doctor, holding on to Kuma's message.

"Law?"

"Mm?"

"If I do die..." Drake steeled himself. "You're not to experiment on me, clone me or reanimate my corpse, is that clear?"

"All right..."

"Also, you are not allowed to dissect my body."

"Oh come on!"

"...or remove my organs and put them in a jar on display."

Law's face looked as though he had swallowed a particularly sour mango.

"Spoilsport," he huffed.

* * *

**12th Piece: The Infirmary of Evil**

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" greeted Law brightly as Drake opened his eyes. He was lying in the most terrifying place in the whole of the  _Thousand Stormy_ : Law's Medical Infirmary/Laboratory/Dissection Chamber.

"In case you are wondering: everyone survived. You missed the party; we didn't save you any cake. Also, we've left  _Thriller Bark_  but being without a navigator we've been sailing rather aimlessly around in circles."

The patient attempted to sit up, but winced and quickly aborted this idea.

"Aaaand... during your recovery I found substantial data suggesting that Zoan-Type devil-fruits seem to impart significantly increased regeneration abilities. Groundbreaking discovery, don't you think? Which reminds me... and how  _do_ you feel?"

"Ow."

"Excellent. I shall go inform our galley wench that she may commence with your liquid diet which shall continue for the next few weeks," said Law, smirking as he headed for the door. "Oh, and I wouldn't worry too much about the kidney... you've still got the other one left."

Drake looked blankly after the departing figure of the dark doctor. Then the meaning of the parting shot sunk in.

He snatched up the sheets and checked. To the right of his abdomen was a long surgery wound closed by a neat row of stitches.

His anguished wail could be heard all the way up to the crow's nest.

"Oh for..." Bonney groaned in the galley. "Law! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing?"

It could not be said that anyone believed him.

"Trafalgar Law..." Bonney said ominously after a trip below deck. "Why is there a loose kidney in a jar on your desk?"

"Oh, it's not Drake's, don't worry."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Bonney bellowed. "STOP TRAUMATIZING OUR NAVIGATOR!"

* * *

**13th Piece: Sarbaody Archipelago**

Waiting outside a cartographer's shop had been the height of boredom, until a _Tenryuubito_ had decided to sully the street with his presence.

Bonney abhorred the world nobles, but knowing full well that any incident would bring a marine admiral down, she had been forced to orchestrate the death-scene of a green-haired swordsman who by some insanity, tried to  _kill_  one.

While she was busy berating the fool, Drake emerged from the shop. There was the sound of falling maps clattering.

"Mr. 6!"

"Mr. Vice-President- No...  _Former_ -Vice-President."

Funny how she'd forgotten Drake used to be a Baroque Works officer. As for that swordsman...

"You!" she gasped. "You were at Whiskey Peak!"

_The first Grand-Line town they had arrived at had welcomed them with an eating competition. She'd been two plates of pasta ahead of Luffy when a ruckus outside had put the entire eating competition on hold._

_A lone man sat on top of the building, silhouetted by the moon._

" _This is unacceptable!" said he. "Resorting to food and trickery to catch a bounty."_

" _M-Mr. 6..." stammered their hosts. "These two were too dangerous and it was the only way..."_

" _Not good enough," said Mr. 6. "I... am going to test my new swords."_

_She'd fled with Luffy from the nest of bounty-hunters in the resulting chaos._

"So you're still with that idiot captain of yours?" the former Mr. 6 asked.

Bonney looked put out.

"I'll have you know," she said frigidly. "That our captain, while an idiot, still has more sense than you, which is: he KNOWS you just don't attack a Tenryuubito!"

Meanwhile, in the human auction house, Law and Kidd watched idly as their captain sent a _Tenryuubito_ flying across the room, triggering a catastrophe.

* * *

**14th Piece: Impel Down**

Hannyabal was antsy. With the infamous Fire-Fist Ace incarcerated there at the moment, and several new pirates besides (Kizaru had sent 500 their way the other day), Impel Down was on high alert for just about anything.

Curiously, a pirate ship had suddenly appeared in the waters off Impel Down and was ominously staying just out of shooting distance. It made no attempt to approach... it just  _stayed_  there.

Naturally the Impel Down staff were in a frenzy trying to figure out what it was after.

"Vice-Warden, maybe you ought to listen to this." The surveillance team proffered a black den-den mushi, which was busy eavesdropping on the pirate ship's communications.

"...go in from the front, and I'll take the back...

"...make sure she stays in position..."

"...relax boys, I'm not moving an inch..."

"...tight fit in here..."

"...no no NO NO! You just don't stick it in the first crack you see... gotta line it up right..."

"...be gentle... do you want your equipment damaged?"

"...that's it... now you can increase the thrust..."

Hannyabal was about to turn to the sentinel to ask which dodgy channel they'd gotten this from when the one manning the screen gave a scream of horror.

A portion of the wall in Level 5 had come crashing down to reveal intruders. They had drilled right through the underwater wall, were using some sort of odd bubble space devil-fruit ability to keep the water from flooding it while the rest freed the four new prisoners who had all been worth more than 100 Million.

"...mission accomplished, Bonney!" crackled the black den-den mushi. "You can move the  _Stormy_  now, we'll rendezvous in the sub as agreed."

Hannyabal hyperventilated. It was going to be a bad day.

* * *

**15th Piece: Marineford**

Buggy the pirate had experienced many things in his long life, so he really shouldn't have been so surprised when in the midst of his flight from the Whitebeard war, a coated ship suddenly rose from the ocean.

"Hey you! Bring Luffy over here! " a pink-haired girl was hollering from its deck.

"We'll take it from here," a furry-hatted man added. "Leave him to me, I'm a doctor!"

"Who..." Buggy gaped. "...are you?"

All of the crew-hands immediately looked affronted.

"WE'RE THE STRAW-HAT PIRATES, DAMNIT!" they yelled in unison.

"Stupid... attention... hogging captain..." muttered Kidd, after their captain was safely on board. "Showing off on...broadcast screens..."

"Although without them, we wouldn't have known where to go." The newest member of the crew, Roronoa Zoro, commented. He and Capone had been recruited in after the disaster at Sarbaody; it had been with their help that they'd managed to rescue their other four comrades from Impel Down.

"Luffy gonna make it?"

"Depends on Law."

"Ok, he's doomed."

"I HEARD THAT!" came the annoyed cry from the infirmary.

Bonney was still crying. "I can't believe Whitebeard is dead."

"Things look bleak," Drake said wearily. "With Whitebeard gone, the New World will become a sea of churning blood as the factions fight for control."

"And with Blackbeard, I see a great darkness in the future," Hawkins predicted, his face impassively grim. "A darkness so complete we are only flickering lights within."

Zoro slammed his sword into the ground. Everyone turned to look at the swordsman.

"If Blackbeard is the darkness, then we'll be brighter and stronger. " He paused, grinning wildy. "We'll be the light of a thousand suns!"

"We'll be... Supernovas."

* * *

**THE END... For Now**

  


_**Outtakes:**_

**12th Piece: Alternate Ending**

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!" The anguished wail could be heard all the way up to the crow's nest.

"Oh for..." Bonney groaned in the galley. "Law! What did you do to him?"

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" Law protested.

But when the cook went to reassure the traumatised navigator that yes, he still had all his organs, the rest of the crew broke down in a mass of hapless laughter.

"Law..." wheezed Kidd, in-between fits, "You are an evil, evil, man."

  


**12th Piece: Alternate Ending 2**

"Oh for..." Bonney groaned in the galley. "Law! What did you do to him?"

"I told him you ate all the cake," Law joked.

"Poor Drake got no cake..." hummed Apoo.

"Why..." grumbled Bonney to herself as cries of babies filled the galley behind her. "Am I the only other one with any common sense here?"

  


**12th Piece: Alternate Ending 3**

"Trafalgar Law..." Bonney said ominously after a trip below deck. "Why is there a loose kidney in a jar on your desk?"

"Oh, it's not Drake's, don't worry."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Bonney bellowed. "STOP TRAUMATIZING OUR NAVIGATOR!"

When she had left, Hawkins, who had been sitting at the table laying out cards, raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

Law tried to sound brisk. "Burst kidney. Operation and removal most necessary."

The eyebrow went even higher.

"I made sure it was safely disposed of."

The clairvoyant's eyes narrowed.

Law sighed. "All right, you got me." It was hard fooling people who relied on mystical means of information. "As in, disposed of...  _in my safe._ "

  


_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An addendum to the crew roles:  
> Zoro = Scout (Yes you read that right)  
> Capone = Treasurer (Easy embezzling, for sure!)
> 
>  
> 
> I've tried to reply every /review query I get (note this fic was originally posted on FFN), but a couple of questions kept popping up, so I thought I'd address them here in case you were curious:
> 
> Q: How did Luffy get the Going Merry without Usopp?  
> A: After Gin escaped from the Baratie, he wandered into Syrup Village and stole it from Kaya. He then used it to meet up with Don Krieg. When Don Krieg was defeated, it was the only good ship left in his fleet, so Luffy and Bonney claimed it as theirs.
> 
> Q: Why didn't I have Zoro join in at the beginning as per canon?  
> A: It certainly would have been easier, which is precisely why I didn't take that approach. This is supposed to be a writing challenge after all, and it was more fun to explore the dynamics of him having joined at the end instead of the beginning. I'm a strong believer in that Alternate-Universe stories should try their best to shake up the status quo, and while there are many many stories out there with Zoro as the first mate, I'll bet there aren't as many starring Bonney as one!
> 
> Q: Binks Sake... The REMIX?  
> A: Ask Apoo about his dream sometime...


End file.
